Duel Masters (2017): Summer Drama Show! Summer! Usagi! Deckie's Disaster!
Summer Drama Show! Summer! Usagi! Deckie's Disaster! is the 20th episode of the Duel Masters (2017) season of the Duel Masters Anime. Synopsis 今回は夏休み超豪華三本立て！『表と裏の仁義なきスイーツ対決』『ウサギ団の夏休み！』『お尻がジョーデッキー』。いったいどんな話なのか、お楽しみに！！ This is a joke episode with no relation with the main storyline. The scene before the opening turns to a briefing of the episode. Then after the opening, the first mini episode begins. Lulu Kirifuda's bar has recently almost no customers before Pyonko-Hime reported to her that there's a strange phenomenon on the opposite of her bar where lots of people are gathering. In there Lulu, Joe Kirifuda and Team Usagi has encountered 3 young girls who introduce themselves as a new idol group opening a store called "Sweets S'il Vous Plaît" (whose appearance is a reference to , which Takara Tomy also distributed). The girls introduce themselves and claims that they are faeries who came from a destroyed magical kingdom and wanted to make people smile with the sweets they made, but the way they distribute desserts and sweets are using gachas which cost 500 yen each roll, and there is a 0.05% chance of pulling a "special sweet". This made Lulu extremely angry due to their irresponsible, scam-like practices and this made one of the members of the group angry. However they got more support than Lulu and even Team Usagi goes in and roll the sweets gacha. Pyonko-Hime rolled a one bite chocolate which tasted so bad that she laid on the floor. Then the group also claimed that roll 10 times and the chance of getting a special sweet is 10 times more which is a mere 0.1%. Following those days, the Takigawa bar was close to closing and thus Lulu asked Joe to investigate, in which Joe uses Bainaradoor and entered the top floor of the closed shop. In there, Joe finds out that the "young girls" were nothing more than 56 year old women who scam people out of their money. Joe challenges them to a duel but they gave him a sound beating, which results in Lulu's terrifying rage. Out of rage she lifts the building with one hand and throws it into the sky along with the scammers. Shortly later a card store called "Vaddy Spirit King" appears near the bar and Lulu works onto removing it. Eyecatch1.png|Eyecatch from episode featuring the Idol Group from the first segment, Lulu, Joe, Chocolate House and The Ramen Eyecatch2.png|Eyecatch from Episode Break featuring Uraraka Momo and Lulu Kirifuda After then Team Usagi had a summer vacation where Kabamaro entered an office building and discussed global matters with a businessman, then entered a door in a bush to an alternate dimension where every person is Kabamaro, who violently chased them out of rage. Finally they go on top of a giant Kabamaro and go back to the modern world with the real Kabamaro, who makes an evil grin when it was mopping the floor. Eyecatch3.png|Eyecatch featuring Team Usagi on a summer vacation Eyecatch4.png|Eyecatch featuring Joe Kirifuda and Deckie on a beach with Bainaradoor, Yattareman and Chotto Q The next episode features Joe Kirifuda sticking a bunch of rolled papers into Deckie which results in him having a diarrhea that resuled in creating several jokers, including a diarrhea based Baron Gelacho that tells bad jokes, a farting Helcopta and a bunch of self replicating Jokers which taunt Joe. This has resulted in Deckie trying to leave Joe until Joe calls him to stop, then told Deckie to stick the key that he sticks on Deckie's rear into his rear and Joe draws a Jokers which is Keshikasu-Kun. Joe breaks it in half and the episode abruptly ends. Diarrhea Gelacho.jpg|Baron Gelacho Farting Helcopta.jpg|Helcopta Dud card.jpg|The Dud Joker that Deckie made on a diarrhea Deckie sticking it into joe.jpg|Deckie trying to stick the key into Joe. Joe_breaking_Keshikasu-Kun.jpg|Joe breaking Keshikasu-Kun in half Trivia *The Eyecatches were drawn by various artists in the trading card game. **The first one with the idol group is drawn by Futaro. **The second one with Lulu and Momo is drawn by Otumami. **The one with Team Usagi is drawn by Nekobayashi. **The last one with Joe and Deckie was drawn by Chihiro Okitsune. *The card shop at the end of the first mini episode is called "Vaddy Spirit King". This is a reference to all of Takara Tomy's rival card games, in order being , , and (In which Oh is King in Japanese). Category:Duel Masters 2017